It is already known from practice that, in automatic transmissions, positive-locking shifting elements are increasingly used as shifting elements. Compared to frictional-locking shifting elements, positive-locking shifting elements have the advantage of requiring less installation space, and no frictional energy arises on them. In each engaged gear of such an automatic transmission, a first number of shifting elements of the transmission are closed or switched on, and a second number of shifting elements of the transmission are open or switched off, whereas, upon the execution of a gear change from an actual gear to a target gear, at least one first shifting element is open or switched off, and at least one second shifting element is closed or switched on. Positive-locking shifting elements may be closed only in a narrow window of rotational speeds. The complete closing of a positive-locking shifting element may be monitored with an end position sensor allocated to the positive-locking shifting element.
If, upon the execution of a gear change, a positive-locking shifting element is not fully closed, intermediate positions, such as tooth-to-tooth positions and/or flank jams and/or edge jams can be formed on it. If, upon the execution of a gear change, a positive-locking shifting element cannot be fully closed, it is subject to a considerable risk of damage. Therefore, upon a gear change involving a positive-locking shifting element, it must be monitored and ensured that a positive-locking shifting element to be shifted or to be closed is properly closed.
On this basis, this invention is subject to the task of creating a new method for executing a gearshift and a control device for carrying out the method.